Adventures of the Pokemon - Training Day
by M.E.W. The Ebony Mew
Summary: After being motivated by her new friends, Fluff the Buneary takes time to continue her training. While practicing, she meets Speedy the Snivy, who was out on a morning run, and asks him to be his battle mentor. How will Speedy meet Fluff's request and teach her basic battle tactics?


**I've been out for a while but I'm here again with a new story. I hope you like it! Oh, just an FYI, I'm calling the mystery dungeon region found in Gates to Infinity the Infinity Region. So if you see that name in there, that what that is for.**

* * *

It was another bright and sunny day in the Infinity region and the peppy Fluff the Buneary was in her favorite spot in Ragged Mountain, training and practicing her fighting skills near a cool, flowing stream of water. After hr new friends M.E.W. and Speedy helped regain her confidence, she has been trying diligently to better herself and achieve her goal of becoming stronger.

"Ha! Seiya!" The young Buneary shouted as she practiced punching with her long and strong ears while also working on her kicks. After a few minutes of physical training, she stopped to rest near the waterfall as she took a big drink of the fresh water and splashed some on her face to wash off the sweat off her.

"Phew! Gosh, that was tough!" Fluff said, in between breaths, "I really think I'm starting to get stronger! But I wonder, am I really doing this right? I can't help but think if I'm missing something..." She layed on her back to watch the clouds as she pondered about her training procedure.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, in the northeast side of Post Town, Speedy the shiny Snivy laid on the top of a tall hill and looked up at the sky, watching the many bird Pokemon flew by as he munched on a Oran Berry. Soon, a female, yellow mustelid-like Pokemon came to the top of the hill and sat next to him. She had black round eyebrows, red sleeve-like arms and yellow tail with a red tip. She was a Pokemon known as Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon.

"Hello Speedy. It's a nice day today." Mienfoo said in a polite tone.

Speedy looked over and saw the female Fighting type next to him.

"Oh hey Mienfoo. Yeah, it's pretty cool out today." Speedy responded, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. I saw you nearby and I wanted to see how you were doing before I went to train." Mienfoo responed.

"Heh, yeah. You're always training. You kind of remind me of that Buneary dudette."

"Buneary?" Mienfoo said confused.

"Oh she's just a friend of mine I met the other day. She likes training as much as you do." Speedy explained.

"That sounds nice. I would like to meet her sometime!" Mienfoo said with a smile.

Speedy chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I bet you two would get along great." He then got up and stretched a bit as he finished his Oran Berry. "Well, that's enough laying around. I'm gonna go for a run."

Mienfoo stood up as well. "May I join you? I was just about to start training and a run might be good exercise."

"Sure dudette but you're going to have to keep up because I ain't slowing down!" Speedy agreed with a smirk.

Mienfoo giggled at the fact that Speedy doesn't like to slow down. "I'll try my best!" she said as she stretched out a bit and got ready to run.

"Okay. Ready and... GO!" Speedy took off immediately and darted away from the hill with Mienfoo trying her best to follow behind.

They ran a few laps around Post Town together before leaving through the gate and dashed towards Ragged Mountain.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, Fluff got up from her resting position and got ready to train some more.

"Okay, now more resting for me! Time to keep going!" she pepped herself before doing a martial arts rei, or bow, then snapped to a fighting stance and practiced her fighting skills again.

Little did she know, Speedy was approaching the area fast and reached the mountain under a minute. When the dark turquoise Snivy arrived at the entrance, he saw Fluff training and smiled slightly.

"Well what do ya know? It's Fluff and it looks like she's haven a good workout over there!" Speedy observed to himself.

A bit later, Mienfoo finally caught up with Speedy and squatted down to her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Apologies Speedy. I was trying my best to keep up with you." Mienfoo said in between breaths.

Speedy turned and looked at her.

"Aw don't worry about it dudette. Not everybody can keep with me!" he reassured.

Mienfoo looked and saw Fluff training near the stream. Once she saw the young rabbit practice her moves, she grew highly interested.

"Hmm... Who is that Pokemon over there?" Mienfoo asked Speedy.

"Oh that's my pal Fluff. She's the Buneary dudette I've been telling you about." Speedy explained.

"So that's her... She doesn't look like a Fighting type but she trains diligently like one. Interesting..." Mienfoo thought out loud.

After doing a few more ear punches, Fluff performed a Sky Uppercut before landing and seeing the two Pokemon by the entrance, watching her. She noticed Speedy first and had a wide smile on her face.

"Speedy! It's so great to see you!" Fluff greeted as she went to the shiny Snivy.

"Yo Fluff! Nice to you too dudette!" Speedy said as he pulled out one of his vines and gave Fluff a high five. "How's it goin'?"

"Good! I've been training extra hard lately ever since you and M.E.W. helped regain my confidence!" Fluff reported with a smile.

Mienfoo then spoke up. "We saw. You seem to train really hard! That's rather admirable!"

Fluff turned and looked at Mienfoo in confusion.

"Um... Who are you?"

"Oh my apologies. My name is Mienfoo. I'm a martial artist and a friend of Speedy." Mienfoo introduced while bowing.

"Wow! You like martial arts too?" Fluff smiled and bowed too. "It's so nice to meet you! My name is Fluff!"

"It's nice to meet you too." Mienfoo replied. "So I take it you are a martial artist too?"

Fluff rubbed the back of her ears and chuckled. "I try to be! I train everyday to get stronger so I can handle my weaknesses! Though I think I'm missing something..."

"Missing somethin'? What would that be?" Speedy asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well..." Fluff turned around and looked down a bit in thought. "I've been trying my best to get stronger but... Something tells me that I need more than strength... I just can't put my paw on it."

Speedy thought about what she told him for a bit then had an idea as he smiled a bit.

"Well you do need a lot more then just power to win a battle! Why don't I give you a few pointers?" Speedy offered.

Fluff's ears perked up from Speedy's words.

"What? You mean you'll really be my sensei?" she questioned.

"Uh... I guess something like that." Speedy responded. "Plus, I've been battling all of my life! My sis was a pro at battling back in the day and she taught me some of her tricks. I can teach ya what I know!"

"Wow! I'd like that a lot! Thank you so much Speedy!" Fluff graciously accepted, hoping up and down in excitement.

Mienfoo smiled as she watched the two. "This sounds like fun! Mind if I join you too? My martial arts expertise may be useful to you."

Fluff was really excited now. "Oh yes yes yes and yes!"

Speedy smiled and crossed his arms. "Well? Ready to get started?"

"Hai Sensei!" Fluff shouted, completely pepped for what her new teachers had in store for her.

* * *

 **To be continued in Chapter 2!**


End file.
